<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Fire in My Veins ; I Love You by SimplyRed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121202">Like Fire in My Veins ; I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyRed/pseuds/SimplyRed'>SimplyRed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshot Books [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Drabbles, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Illness, Non-Graphic Violence, Not graphic but it’s mentioned, One Shot, Other, Recovery, Requests are welcome, mentions of torture, more tags will be added, triggering things in certain chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyRed/pseuds/SimplyRed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles and oneshots for Fire Emblem Three Houses (only). Requests are welcome in the first chapter! This is a reader insert series for pure self indulgence.<br/>Mostly Seteth, but don't let that deter you. He's just my favorite, but I'm willing to write for (mostly) all the characters in the game. Please enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claude von Riegan/Reader, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Reader, Ferdinand von Aegir/Reader, Flayn (Fire Emblem)/My Unit | Byleth, Flayn (Fire Emblem)/Reader, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth, Seteth (Fire Emblem)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshot Books [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Request Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Triggers will be warned in each chapter, if there are any.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Please leave any requests you'd like to see here! I am willing to write for most anything, and as you can see by the rating, I'm willing to write either dark themes and/or NSFW. </p><p>Unfortunately, I will not be writing for any of the Agarthan's, Manuela or Hannaman, incest or pedophilia. Those are my rules. Other than that, please have fun with requesting and I hope you enjoy my stories!</p><p>Incest, since Fe3h is awful, can be tricky in this fandom. I am willing to write the reader in a Byleth role, so this can be weird. Please specify if you'd like the reader to be Byleth or not. I do not consider Seteth and Flayn as direct relatives to Byleth, more that they are the same race, so I'm willing to write that, but since Rhea is directly attracted to Byleth because of her mother, I'm not comfortable writing Rhea/Byleth. I hope you understand.</p><p>This story uses gender neutral pronouns for reader unless specified, and if reader is in Byleth’s role , I will still use You/Yours . This is a reader insert series!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Seteth - Hold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seteth/You - Reader is put in Byleth's role for this chapter, but things like clothing/body type/skin color are vague so that this is still a Reader Insert. This is how I will most always write for Byleth in this collection. </p><p>Spoilers for Jeralt.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Things always have a tendency of happening behind closed doors in the dead of night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s why Seteth has made it his duty to assign nightly rounds for the guards ever since they learned about traitors in the church, and he partakes in them himself when he has the time. He mostly scouts the second floor since it’s where he resides most, and the cathedral when he’s feeling up to it. He does his rounds because it is his duty to keep the monastery safe- but he must admit, the night walks are rather nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the months pass by, the nights slowly get tenser. It’s less of a pleasant pastime then it used to be- ever since Jeralt’s death, everyone has been on edge. While Seteth didn’t know the captain very well, he mourned respectively and sighed at the loss of another life in their halls. It hadn’t been the first, and Seteth has a feeling it won’t be the last. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he scouts the second floor, as he does every night now, he hears a sound. It’s a weak shuffling sound, something he can’t decipher very well. It’s a noise that he could very easily brush off- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the tension eats at him, and Seteth walks toward it. He’s lingering between the teacher’s rooms, his pointed ears waiting for another clue… Soon enough, he hears it again- and it’s coming from the old Captain’s Quarters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This probably isn’t a good sign.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seteth slowly walks toward the room, a hand reaching out to the door that’s already been cracked open. Gently he pushes forward, peeking into the dark room…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though he can’t see your face, he knows by your luminous hair that it’s you hunching over your father’s old desk and weeping quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seteth immediately feels a rush to leave as quickly and quietly as he can- he’s obviously intruded on a private moment for you. But before he can move, you’ve already sensed his presence, unfortunately. Your head slowly leans up and looks directly into his green eyes- your own are wet and glistening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me, professor,” Seteth shamefully bows from his place at the doorway. “I heard something, so I came to investigate. I hadn’t meant to intrude.” You stand from your seat as he speaks, continuing to stare at him with those sad eyes of yours. He stumbles mentally as you continue to observe him quietly- were you upset or offended by him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take my leave now,” he says quietly. You round the desk you’re behind, walking toward Seteth and making his shoulders tense. “Do you need anything?” The aid asks but you remain quiet as you stand directly in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence is nearly suffocating as the two of you stand in front of each other. He doesn’t know what your plan is- doesn’t know what you <em>need</em>, and he’s still filled with shame from interrupting your mourning. The two of you weren’t very close, that much was true, but he respected you enough to try and give you peace during such a troubling time. You had saved Flayn, after all. Seteth felt a great need to repay the debt he owed you, but even now, he was unsure how. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your hands twitch at your sides and Seteth’s keen eyes catch it instantly. He watches as you bend your elbow to raise your hand just a few inches before you stop, fingers twitching again. He hears your shuddering breath as you slowly continue your arm forward until it reaches his torso. Your fingers are just shy from touching him before placing down atop his clothes as you step forward. Your movements are slow and hesitant as your arms wrap around Seteth and your chest meets his, embracing him so, <em>so</em> gently. He feels your head tuck into the space between his neck and shoulder, wet cheeks meeting his skin and making him shiver as he stands still in shock against you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of you say a word. The quiet has enveloped the two of you, swallowing you whole and forming an unspoken promise that it must stay. The quiet will not be going anywhere- now is not the time for words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As unsurely as you had, Seteth begins to hold you back, holding you against him with a hand pressing between your shoulder blades and the other one placed against your lower back. It is his turn to shudder as he sighs, feeling a little overwhelmed as he places his cheek gently on the top of your head. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>When was the last time he had done something like this for someone? It’s surely been years since he had felt like an </span>
  <em>
    <span>anchor </span>
  </em>
  <span>for someone as if he was truly needed. When was the last time Seteth had felt so <em>warm</em>? He’s unsure.</span>
</p><p>But if what you needed now was an anchor, then he understood, and he was willing to take part in that role. If you needed someone to hold and guide you forward, he felt it was his duty to do so. It's true that he has already done this for Rhea, and will likely continue to do so until he dies, and it might be impossible to be an aid to two people. But this... felt different. It felt better than supporting Rhea. Rhea was at an arm's length, but this- you were actually in his arms. Protected, warm, and safe. </p><p>This is something different. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Seteth - Is it Impossible for You to Realize?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Also, reader is gender-neutral in every chapter unless specified. </p><p>Spoilers for Seteth and Flayn- their relations, and minor spoilers for their nationality.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You discovered something recently that disturbed you as much as it sent butterflies flying in your stomach. It was a good thing- but it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span>. After a long friendship and trust, you found yourself… well, having a bit of a crush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was <em>more</em> than that. You were foolishly in love, actually, and it was a bit conflicting. Who had time to love during times like this? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seteth was the man of your affections, though you’re very confident he’s blind to it. But surely he’d figure out eventually… so you try and figure out what to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>with these feelings while he isn’t aware of them. Seteth is your dear and trusted friend of many years- you wouldn’t want to ruin the relationship you already had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But your foolish, in love heart, couldn’t help but daydream about the possibilities. What if it went right? What if it was <em>perfect? </em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So you decide to confess, but there’s another factor holding you back until you do. Entering a relationship wouldn’t just affect Seteth and you… but Flayn, as well. Perhaps she doesn’t want you dating her father- and while she really has no control over the two of you, it just wouldn’t settle well with you if you didn’t have her blessing on the matter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On a Tuesday afternoon, you seek her out and invite her to tea so you can talk privately. Flayn doesn’t know your secret intentions, she’s merely delighted to talk with you and eat pastries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Flayn… there was something I was hoping to talk to you about today,” you finally say once the tea room has reached a comfortable lull in conversation. You’ve been preparing yourself ever since the two of you sat down- you’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervous,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but your fingers still drum on top of the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Flayn looks surprised, tilting her head slightly in a cute way as she looks at you. “Is it serious?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… not really.” You hum. It’s serious in a personal way, not a life-or-death sort of way which you and Flayn are used to. “It’s a personal matter that I wanted to talk to you about. It’s sort of embarrassing.” You admit slowly, chuckling under your breath as Flayn lights up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see! Well, I won’t judge you! Though I am surprised you’re already embarrassed,” she gestures to your cheeks. “You aren’t often like this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was true. You’re an adult, after all- you’re no longer the flustering and anxious teenager you once were. You’re a lot more serious and composed, so embarrassment doesn’t come easily unless someone knows you fairly well. It's embarrassing in itself to be embarrassed, along with nervous and shy. You thought you were past these things, but love had a funny way of affecting others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well…” Oh, boy. How does someone confess to the daughter of their affections? Was this really a good idea? “I suppose… I should just come out and say it.” You take a big breath, preparing yourself slowly and then exhaling through your nose. Your fingers drumming on the table stop, gripping the handle of your teacup instead, tracing the ceramic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve gained feelings for Seteth, and… I wanted to know if that's alright with you. I wouldn’t want to change anything or do anything to make you uncomfortable, Flayn. He- he doesn’t even know, I came to you first.” Your cheeks grow darker once you stutter, but at least you finally said it. You did it- you actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>told </span>
  </em>
  <span>someone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone who really holds your future in your hands- and then it will be handed over to Seteth- but still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flayn stares at you with wide eyes as you confess, a hand hovering over her mouth. You can see the edges of her lips forming a smile, and by the time you’re done, she gleefully yells. “Oh, that is wonderful! I am so glad you told me- of course, I am fine with it! But you are so sweet to ask, and to come to me- oh, I’m so <em>excited!</em>” She grabs your much bigger hands in her small ones, green eyes shining. You can’t help but smile back and squeeze her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m very glad you feel that way!” You tell her and she nods her head enthusiastically, letting go of your hands and leaning back in her seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! I’ve always thought you and Father were good together- and you know him so well. I am sure he will return your feelings!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I sure hope so. But that brings the question…” You silently ponder as you take a sip of your tea. “How… should I?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flayn looks very happy to help. She lists a thousand ideas, each one more fantastical than the last, but you take the realistic components out of each one to try and formulate a plan. Even then, it’s a bit of a reach. </span>
  <span>As the two of you discuss it more, your tea cooling and the sky darkening, the two of you settle on something simple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Father is a private man… I’m sure he wouldn’t really want any confession to be too public. What if you invite him to tea?” Flayn says, a hand on her face as she wonders. You hum as you consider it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a good idea,” you say, “but I invite him to tea rather frequently. He might think my confession is merely a friendly thing…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flayn sighs. “Unfortunately, that is true…” and then she lights up once more. “What if you did something different? You could bring him a gift!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hmm. “I think that will work, actually,” you smile. Finally, after all this time, you actually have a plan. “I’ll tell you the results, Flayn. And thank you, truly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flayn smiles, shaking her head as she stands from her seat, bowing to you slightly. “Thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m sure you will make Father very happy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hope so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though the idea was nice, it didn’t really line up with yours and Seteth’s hectic lives. Each time you finally managed to invite your friend to tea, he was much too busy. But eventually, after about a week or so, you finally manage to get Seteth to say yes. </span>
  <span>You invite him to your quarters instead of the gazebo- it’s much more private, and his gift is waiting in one of your desk drawers. You hope he won’t be bothered by it, and thankfully he isn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad I had the time. I was beginning to get worried,” Seteth says as the two of you sit down. You raise an eyebrow as you look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You were quite adamant about this… is there something you wished to speak about?” There’s a worried look in his eye and edge to his brow. Ah, so you weren’t being as subtle as you thought… you sigh and laugh, the flustered butterfly feeling already weaving in your stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, there was something I’d like to talk about.” You nod and Seteth sighs, looking guilty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. I’m sorry I couldn’t be available sooner-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s fine, Seteth,” you interrupt him with a smile, filling his teacup. You bought one of his favorites- just for this occasion. “I’m just glad you’re here now. And we don’t have to get into it right away- after all, we haven’t been able to speak in a bit. Tell me about your work.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The conversation drives itself from there, the two of you eagerly catching up as you sip your tea and eat your pastries. Eventually, the topic leads to relationships- how convenient for you, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen you with a partner in quite some time. What happened there?” Seteth asks, a sly smile on his lips. It’s true that you would partake in romance every now and then- nothing serious, but you liked to go on dates and lay with people worthy when you could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But since you found out your feelings for the man asking the very question, you had stopped your escapades. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ll be doing that anymore,” you smile back at him, standing up slowly and heading for your desk. Seteth watches you casually as you open a drawer, taking out the present inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh boy. Here we go. Your heart thuds harshly in your chest as you chuckle, you back turned toward him. “I found someone that I’ve been rather charmed by,” you say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really?” He sounds surprised and you turn around, the present hiding behind you as you walk toward him and give him a look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you surprised?” You say, exaggeration in your tone as you walk toward him. You place the object in your hand down on the smooth wooden table, your demeanor quickly changing as your eyes soften. “This is for you,” you say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a small box, covered in fine green velvet. Seteth looks up at you in surprise, not yet opening it. “For me?” He asks. You roll your eyes and nudge it toward him, hoping he’ll get the hint. He does, thankfully, slowly picking the box up in his hand and opening it. As he looks inside, you explain the gift to him, still standing next to where he sits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s an earring,” you tell him as you look down at your gift, the gold shining beautifully in the room. “I know you cannot show it off, exactly, but I thought of you when I saw it. You told me once how you liked to decorate your ears… so I thought something subtle might suffice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fact that you remembered such a small detail about me is very sweet,” Seteth says, picking up the gold earring between two fingers and observing it with a soft smile. “It is beautiful,” he looks back up at you, looking handsome as ever as he smiles directly at you. “Thank you very much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I?” You ask, taking the earring and place a hand on his shoulder. He chuckles as he stops craning his neck to look at you, relaxing under your touch and his hands come up to brush his long strands of hair out of the way, presenting his pointed ear to you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a sign of trust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” you say and bring the earring up to his lobe. As it’s already been pierced, sliding the gold in is easy before you latch it and grin. “It looks lovely on you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seteth rolls his eyes with a huff, letting his hair down and you cry out. You immediately gather his hair in your hands- a hair tie is already around your wrist. “I don’t think so! While we’re alone, I want to see it on you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love to flatter me today, don’t you?” Seteth chuckles, letting you tie his hair back without a single complaint. His eyes catch a mirror in your room and he hums, deep and slow. “It’s been quite a while since I wore my hair back like this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish you could do it more often,” you finish up and round the tea table, sitting back down on your seat as you admire him. “You really do look lovely with earrings.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand moves to touch the gold, correcting you as he feels around his ear. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Earring</span>
  </em>
  <span>, darling, there is only one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You ignore the way your heart stutters when he calls you darling. “So far,” you tell him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t tell me you’re getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That’s too much, ___,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, calm down, Seteth,” you sigh and lean back in your seat. “I’m not planning anything. It’s a gift to represent, you know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your friend eyes you warily. “Represent what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, a lot of things. It shows that I know who you are, and I love who you are. Even if it’s behind closed doors and a secret… as long as you don’t take it off, you’ll know that, won’t you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You feel like reaching forward and holding his hand that rests on the table, but you stop yourself. You’ve already been pretty forward- you should give him enough space to respond. At least, that’s what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>think. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not exactly correct. Seteth looks flattered, sure, but the meaning is lost on him as he smiles gratefully toward you and says, “thank you, ___. Sometimes you are too kind- but thank you all the same.” His fingers still swirl around his new accessory, cheeks dusted pink, but then he seems to remember something as he asks, “oh, but you never clarified to me who charmed you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...So this might be a lost cause. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you and Seteth eventually end your tea time, you’re left feeling disappointed and awkward, but you’ve done well to hide it. Sure, the conversation might have </span>
  <em>
    <span>stooped </span>
  </em>
  <span>after Seteth’s blind ignorance toward your affections, but it was still friendly and warm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Friendly, </span>
  </em>
  <span>though, not romantic as you had been mildly hoping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truthfully, the first thing you want to do is wallow away from rejection, but it’s impossible with how Flayn jumps out as soon as the two of you exit your room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Flayn, you startled me!” Seteth lightly scolds with a hand on his chest. “What are you doing here? Do you need something?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my!” Flayn gasps, looking directly at her father’s ears. “Is that from ___?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seteth flushes as he curses under his breath, realizing he hadn’t put his hair down. He quickly does so, hiding your gift away, though not with bad intentions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flayn continues to ramble. “I knew that you would reciprocate, father! This is so-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reciprocate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Flayn!” You quickly interrupt. “I just remembered your professor wanted to see you immediately! I should have told you earlier- I’ll walk you to class!” You place a hand on her shoulder as you nudge her forward, practically forcing her to walk down the hall with you as you wave back to Seteth. “Bye, Seteth!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what does the professor need to see me for?” Flayn stutters, her heels catching on the floor as you push her forward. “Slow down!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You don’t slow down until you’re finally hidden away from Seteth. Once you’re also out of earshot, you stop your shoving and sigh, letting Flayn go. “He didn’t reply to my feelings, dear.” You give her the sad look that’s been hiding in your features for the past few minutes. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- what? Really?” Her shoulders sink as she finally understands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>reject </span>
  </em>
  <span>me, but he’s proving to be a lot more… dense than I could have ever imagined.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s been a long time since Father has walked down the road of romance…” Flayn hums, a hand cupping her cheek as she thinks. “But the earring was such a thoughtful gift!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I even told him I love him, believe it or not,” you chuckle at her dumbstruck expression. You can’t really believe it yourself, thinking back on it. “But he just took it in a friendly way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gosh, he’s so…!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dense?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dense!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will be writing a part 2 to this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Flayn - Fishing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request: Fem! Byleth x Flayn. Because I don’t see much of that around here. Maybe something wholesome like a fishing trip? Flayn is a cutie and I can’t imagine her in any NSFW scenarios even if she’s actually a lot older than she seems.</p><p>Reader is Fem Byleth, but it is not really specified, unfortunately!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I cannot believe you convinced my brother that we could do this!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I didn’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You grin as you put the wiggling bait on the fishing hook, Flayn gasping from beside you. “What does that mean? Does he not even know we are here?” Flayn looks mildly worried, gripping her own pole with unease and you smile to calm her down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he knows we are out fishing… he just thinks we are in the monastery.” You send the line out into the water, sitting on the ledge of the boardwalk built in at the pond. Your feet get wet in the water, but you don’t mind as it’s a hot day and the cool water refreshes you. “Do not worry, Flayn. We will not be gone for long, and Seteth is busy working anyway. If we are lucky, he will not even know we were gone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Alright,” Flayn slowly sits next to you, removing her shoes and setting them beside you so she can mimic you. Though she is much shorter than you and only her toes graze the top of the water. “I must admit, it is a little fun knowing we are sneaking around.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it?” You smile and place your pole beside you so you can adjust Flayn’s grip on hers. “Now, you want to hold it like this. And when you send the line in the water, try to get as far as you can. Crack it like a whip.” She does as she’s told, sending the line far into the water, and she gasps and smiles from just that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Magnificent! Now, when will we catch fish?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It might be awhile. The key to fishing is patience.” You pick your pole back up, looking up at the sky above you. It’s very sunny out today, only a few clouds dotted in the blue above. “Fishing is relaxing, for the most part.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Flayn nods. “Well, I will tell you when I get a bite. But for now… why don’t you tell me about those things?” She looks at the bait box you brought, interest gleaming in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. They are types of bait to catch different types of fish. Pond snails typically attract a lot of common fish… but this bait,” you hold up a glistening pink worm between two fingers, showing it to Flayn. “Attracts herring. We will use it when you’re a bit more well versed with fishing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How exciting,” Flayn smiles. “Will we be doing this more after today, then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want to,” you nod. “I like being alone with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I must agree. I know brother cares, but… it is hard to relax like this when I know he’s watching. If you told him where we were going, he’d find some way to interfere.” A sad look crosses her face, but it quickly disappears when she feels a tug on her fishing pole. “Oh!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, are you ready?” Getting ready to teach her, your arms wrap around the girl next to you, holding her arms. “Keep your grip tight on the pole and begin to reel in, but stop if the tension is too much. We do not want the line to snap.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R-right!” Flayn straightens up nervously, beginning to slowly reel the fish in and you shake your head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Faster, Flayn, or it will take off with the bait.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She does as she’s told, increasing her speed. You start to make her lean back when the line grows tense, slowly helping her manage the pole and learn how to move it as she reels the fish in. The closer it becomes, the more excited and distracted Flayn gets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I am doing it! I am really doing it, Byleth!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are,” you nod your head and intake a breath when the line starts to get heavy. “Okay, back it up a little. Do not let it snap.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-okay!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a struggle of tug and war, but eventually, Flayn manages to get the fish out of the water and into her hands. Her face is ecstatic as she stands barefoot on the boardwalk, smiling broadly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Byleth! Byleth, look at how big it is! I did it, I really did!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stand up as well, laughing at how happy she is and you clap. “You did, good job- oh, Flayn!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You gasp as the fish in Flayn’s hands suddenly jumps, slapping the girl in the face with its tail before falling on the boardwalk. The slimy thing quickly bounces back into the water and you can only watch with wide eyes before you turn back to Flayn. “Are- are you alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flayn has her eyes wide as well, her mouth a small ‘o’ before she looks toward the pond. And then, quite suddenly, she bursts out laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He really gave it to me, did he not? Oh, how silly!” She keeps laughing, making you laugh as well. “He slapped me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose that is another thing I should have told you,” your cheeks start to ache as you smile at Flayn who is still giggling from her spot. “We must put the fish in the basket quickly before it runs off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are right!” Flayn finally calms down, bending down and grabbing her pole again. “I suppose we will just have to catch him again!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose so.” You sit back down next to Flayn, picking up your own pole. The rest of the trip, the two of you never seem to stop giggling. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Seteth - Finding Safety (With You) Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MAJOR SPOILERS. Only read this mini series if you have completed Silver Snow or Golden Deer Route! </p><p>TRIGGER WARNING. This series includes mentions of torture, kidnapping, suicidal thoughts and deep mental trauma. Most of the concerning tags you will see will be in reference to this mini series.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Seteth/Reader - Reader is Nabatean , so they have physical features of Nabateans, but their gender and other physical attributes are not specified. </p><p>I have honestly thought about this mini series a lot. It’s self indulgence for when I want to write darker themes, but I do my best not to make it unrealistic or Mary Sue. I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rumbling is what wakes you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is an intense, drastic shaking that sends cracks in the ceiling and walls. It is so intense that it actually wakes you- something that has been proven rather hard to do lately as your body has slowly given up over the course of many, many years. It is as if each time you fall asleep, you’re preparing for death- and you get so, so close, before you are woken again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this time, it is not the pale enemy who is shaking and hitting you. It is the pebbles and boulders coming from above- it might be an earthquake. They always hit harder when you live underground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though you’re in danger of being crushed alive, you do not move from your stone bed. Instead, you hope for the rocks to plunge into your skull and finally end your long suffering. You lie still in your bed, waiting for a long time as the world vibrates angrily before you find yourself being swept into slumber once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps someone has blessed you to die in your sleep. You suppose that is fine- it is the most peaceful option you could ask for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You do not die. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, you open your eyes again, observing the same room you’ve been trapped in for much too long. Though, it is not the same. The whole room has been crushed in by whatever earthquake happened before, and the strong, metal door is actually busted open by a crack. You can see the artificial light from outside seeping in- but it hardly matters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chains wrapped around your wrists and ankles mock you and grow heavy as you look tiredly at the possibility of freedom in front of you. Perhaps, if you were younger and stronger, you would fight- but you are tired of fighting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You just want to die. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you stare at the metal door, your pointed ears pick up sounds from beyond it. They are muted footsteps, slowly becoming more defined as they approach your room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite your desire for death, you sit up warily and lean against the furthest corner. As you always do- as if it would help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Voices come, eventually. They are voices you do not recognize in any shape or form- they are not full of malice or trickery, or a raspy undertone that Agarthan’s always seemed to have. It was completely unfamiliar, and that was possibly even more frightening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-should head in both directions. Search where you can, we may find something useful.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...Raiders? But that doesn’t make any sense- you know very well that you are stuck underground. Bandits would not come down this far for treasure- and they would not make it this far with the Agarthan’s advance in technology. Even if they somehow sneaked past them, the rods bolted into the ground would seek them out and shock any intruders to their core. You knew this very well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a broken door there- do you think we can open it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We must try.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several pairs of footsteps approach your cell, and your weak heart beats frantically in your chest as you stare at the door. This is how you die, isn’t it? Not in a peaceful slumber, but by strangers who have unknown intentions. You would die confused and scared, emotions that you thought you let go of long ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The creak of metal is nearly deafening, especially to your sensitive ears, as the unknown intruders attempt to move the door. But it does not open as much as it falls apart- the ceiling above it crumbling and sending the intruders scrambling backward to avoid the boulders coming down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This place is truly falling apart. Are you sure this is safe?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not. But the door is open now, is it not?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only thing protecting you now from their eyes is the dust cloud that puffed up from the dust and damage, but it will only protect you for so long. You sit frozen on cold stone, watching with wide eyes as shadows grow stronger and break through the cloud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes land on them, and theirs on you. They look nothing like ghouls and Agarthan’s- no, not at all. These two looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Goddess,” one of the men in front of you gasps with a hand against his mouth. You are entranced by his features- his hair and eyes, green like yours, with a golden circlet dawning his forehead. He must be a Nabatean, just like you-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that is impossible. This must be a dream. Perhaps you really did die during the earthquake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quickly, Byleth-“ the man suddenly chokes out, rushing the man beside him and he kicks into gear, the now named Byleth slowly nearing you. “Oh, Goddess, are you alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You do not speak back to the Nabatean, instead you stare at Byleth. You watch him warily as he walks closer, his hands open and showing no weapons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He steps closer, and your chains rattle as you lean closer to the wall. Your eyes shoot to the Nabatean, as if asking something of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seems to understand as he places a hand on Byleth’s shoulder and moves him back, and the green haired man takes his place next to you. Your body relaxes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if this were a dream after death, you would not be hurt by your own kind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to remove the chains now,” he whispers quietly, kneeling down beside you and reaching for one of your ankles. “Is this alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You do not nod or shake your head. You just watch him with unblinking eyes until he slowly does as he said, taking a chain and contemplating silently. You do not know how he will remove magic chains, and it seems that he doesn’t know, either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...My sword might be able to cut the chains,” the other man speaks up. Your eyes dart toward him. “We can try to remove the cuffs later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you are right… but the sword…” the Nabatean seems hesitant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We must.” Byleth places a hand on the hilt of his sword, removing it slowly from the sheath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your hand darts forward and grabs the hand of the man in front of you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyebrows crease in worry. “It is alright, I swear,” he soothes you gently, letting you hold his hand as Byleth nears again. “We will remove the chains, we will not hurt you. Byleth is on our side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>Our</em> side. And just what is that, anyway? It is hard to tell- Byleth may have the qualities of a Nabatean, but you can smell and feel that he is not one. His eyes lack the true depth and wisdom your kind holds- there is something different, something lacking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You decide to trust the man beside you more than this Byleth character. You hold his hand with the little strength you have, as one by one, Byleth whacks and breaks the chains on the walls with his strange sword. Something about it is familiar to you, but you don’t know why this is. You are lacking many memories- perhaps the sword is one of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, very good. You were very brave,” the Nabatean strokes your hand gently with his thumb, smiling up at you. “Can you stand?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...well, yes. You can definitely stand, and you can walk, too. The Agarthan’s would make you walk as they led you to one of their many torture chambers, so you haven’t forgotten. You slowly arise from your bed, still holding the man’s hand as he rises with you. Your knees wobble slightly as you move forward, but with the support of the man, he keeps you upright as you walk to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is difficult to move around the boulders and metal door that block the way out, but the Nabatean is by your side and helping you the entire time. It takes a few minutes, but eventually, you are all outside of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stand still. Now what? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very good job,” the man praises you again. “Now, let us get out of here. Byleth, will you lead the way?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth nods, walking in front of you and the green haired man as he keeps his sword out, ready to attack if he needs to. At first, you recognize the path they are leading you down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It clicks in your head that these strangers must be leading you to the drowning room. They must be new recruits. Your head slowly turns off as you realize this- that perhaps you are alive, and this is a new trick and torture the Agarthan’s have invented for you. Subconsciously you start to slow your walk, and then when the turn comes, you head to the left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the Nabatean holding your hand stops you from continuing, a curious look on his face. “Where are you going?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...Were you wrong? Perhaps, a different room? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You do not say anything, just returning to the man’s side as you continue to walk down the odd halls of Shambhala. Everything looks destroyed from the earthquake you experienced earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each time you try to turn into a room you know is made for a new type of torment, the man holding you simply tugs you back with that curious look of his. You are tempted to give him the same look- where were they taking you, if not the torture rooms? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, you make it to a large area with stairs ascending upwards. It’s been quite awhile since you were met with stairs, and you realize that you do not know how to walk well enough to ascend them. There’s several times you almost trip and fall into the Nabatean guiding you, and it doesn’t stop for a long time. Your weak legs begin to burn eventually from the climb, and your mind is weak and muddled from not knowing your surroundings or what is going on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But finally, you seem to reach a light. At what is supposedly the top, a light shines down, and you look up at it in wonder. As you near it, the light only shines brighter, and you find yourself stopping rather abruptly, nearly tripping the man beside you as you do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” He asks, a worried tone in his voice. Byleth looks behind his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You cannot speak- you lost your words long ago. But this light… it scares you. You cling onto the man’s arm tightly, clutching his robes as you stare upward. Slowly, you shake your head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You cannot go forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is alright,” the Nabatean gently soothes, holding you in his arms and petting your back. “We are almost out. It’s all going to be okay, I swear it. We will be safe soon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, the man steps another step on the stairs, gently tugging you to follow. You walk with him, much slower than before, and eventually Byleth waits long enough that you reach him and he walks beside you as well. It takes several minutes, but eventually, you are at the top of the staircase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing you feel is the wind- real wind, breezing by and kissing your cheeks blissfully. And then there’s the soft, wet grass on your feet, and the sound of life moving around you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And up in the sky, there’s the sun. It is the light you were so frightened of before, but it is simply beautiful as it shines brightly in the blue sky dotted with white clouds. You stare in awe, and you realize that it’s been so long since you’ve seen the sun, that this could not be a dream.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You are alive, and you are outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rather suddenly, you drop to your knees. The man- a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>man, a Nabatean, just like you, gasps as you fall. But you do not mind the sting in your knees as you crouch forward and let the wet grass touch your forehead and your nails dig into the dirt of the earth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as suddenly as you fell, you find yourself crying tears that you had stopped crying long ago. You locked them away, forbid them from coming out, and now they spill down your eyes and cheeks as you sob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of you crying is loud and ugly, and the overwhelming rush of so many feelings sends you gasping and your body shaking. You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>free</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you are </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>alive</em>
  </b>
  <span>- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After thousands of years, you finally get to feel the sun kissing your skin again, and it is the most passionate and gentle kiss you’ve ever been given. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank- t-thank you-“ you cry into the ground, “tha-a-nk yo-u, thank you,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You keep saying the words as you embrace the earth and cry into it. You will never stop thanking both fate and the men before you for finally freeing you. You do not know what they did, but you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>thankful. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Seteth - Who’s Seth? (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NSFW drabble, hahahahahahahahahgahdfhfhg</p><p>It’s been sitting in my drafts for a very long time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ooh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mm-</span>
  </em>
  <span>“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seteth truly doesn’t know how he got himself in this situation. He prays to the Goddess silently that she will understand his predicament and forgive him, his eyes watching the scene in front of him. Though, he supposes he could just not watch at all- Seteth could simply close his eyes and cover his flushed ears from the scene, but he cannot bear to do so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cannot stop staring at your form from where he hides in your closet. You- beautiful, lovely you, spread open and pleasuring yourself in such a way that is surely sinful. Though Seteth supposes he isn’t any better- he certainly doesn’t feel any better with how his chest twists in guilt and his groin hardens in interest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, he will not do such a tainted thing. He will not touch himself to the sight of you- you do not even know he is here. And that is the worst of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seteth just… had a feeling to check up on you, is all. Yes, it’s rather late, but he just had this </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeling</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The feeling brought him to your room, knocking twice and asking for you. When you hadn’t answered, Seteth merely took a peek in your room to see if you were there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He should have left when he saw you asleep- that was his first mistake. He should </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>have given into his curiosity as he walked into the room and observed your slumber. He should </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>have stood there for entirely too long- and he should </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>have hid when you started to stir awake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a lot of things Seteth shouldn’t have done, which is why he’s here now. The chances of the Goddess forgiving him are... low, he’ll admit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your moaning is a curse on him, truly. Even if he were to close his eyes, the sound of your pleasure makes him yearn to look at you once more, though he really shouldn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abruptly, your speed increases and your sounds increase, making Seteth freeze and fists clench as he watches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you getting close? Are you going to cum- Goddess, will he get to witness it? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His sinful, lustful thoughts are skidded to a halt when you moan someone’s name as you start to thrust your hips in pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seth, Seth I- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I love you- </span>
  <em>
    <span>love you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so- </span>
  <em>
    <span>sooo </span>
  </em>
  <span>much, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mmm</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seth</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Who is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seth</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seteth swallows as he watches you cum around your hand, your hips stilling midair as you moan loud and drawn out. Your legs twitch and so do your fingers, drawing out your orgasm as long as you can. That name- that name that Seteth feels something dangerous towards- repeats itself like a prayer under your breath as you cum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a reminder to him- surely, the Goddess was responsible. She was reminding Seteth loud and clear of where he was and the situation he was truly in. This was not meant for him to see… you were not meant for him to witness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seteth waits with cold, sweaty hands and a still heart until you fall asleep again. Then he slowly, <em>slowly</em> walks out of your closet and closes it before walking for the door. He doesn’t spare you another glance as he leaves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though he tries to forget, the memory of you spread out and beautiful haunts Seteth for days. That, and the name you said- the name you </span>
  <em>
    <span>praised</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He unexpectedly breaks his quill as he writes when he remembers it again- the sin of greed and jealousy flowing through him angrily for a hot second when Seteth thinks about that name. He hates how it affects him- you had never shown interest, so why is he disappointed? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drops the broken quill somewhere, but it’s garbage and a reminder of his uncontrollable emotions, so Seteth doesn’t mind that it is lost. That is, until you come into his office one day, said quill in hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I hadn’t realized it was missing,” Seteth lies easily as he looks at the useless thing sitting in your offering hand. Lately, he finds it hard to look you in the eye- or at all, really, so he’s glad for the excuse as he picks the quill out of your hand and observes it. “Thank you for bringing it back to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smile at him, already turning to leave. “Ah, it’s no problem, Seth!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The broken quill shatters even more in his fist. You startle at the action, but Seteth can’t excuse himself as he stares at you with wide eyes. “...Excuse me?” He asks, slow and careful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had you called him… that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, the name?” You look at him worriedly and then again at his fist. Surely, it is stained in ink. “I thought it was a nice nickname. Seteth… Seth. Seteth is pretty easy to say already, but Seth just kind of falls off the tongue. Easy, yknow?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Easy to moan, I bet. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Do you not like it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Seteth quickly says and his hand is slightly trembling as he walks over to his garbage pin and lets the broken quill fall inside. “It is… flattering that you would give me a nickname.” He tries to think of a good excuse. “No one’s given me one before.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” your face lights up slightly and you chuckle under your breath. “Well, sorry I surprised you and broke your pen…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, think nothing of it. It was already broken,” Seteth quickly assures you. “Now, I believe you have classes to attend to?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right!” You hiss through your teeth, turning back around as you wave to the aid. “I’ll see you later. Shall we have tea after class?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seteth swallows as he watches you go, heart thudding. “Yes,” his throat is uncharacteristically dry as he waves back. “We shall.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Seteth - Is it Impossible for You to Realize? (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i would say im sorry for only writing seteth but alas I am NOT so ,</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lately, you’ve been acting </span>
  <em>
    <span>strange</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in Seteth’s opinion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man likes to think he knows you quite well, as he should after being close friends with you for so many years. You have trusted him with your life, and he has trusted you with his. Even Flayn’s, which is not something he does every century. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seteth </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>you, which is why it baffles him when he cannot figure out the reason for your strange behavior as of late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s nothing bad, really. You’re just… forward, in a sense. You’ve been a lot more persistent to give the man surprise gifts such as flowers or treats, and then you’ve been inviting him frequently for outings to tea, even little get-togethers to the village below the monastery. It’s all very flattering, of course, but it worries him as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was something wrong? Did you think he was mad at you, so you were trying to get on his good side? This obviously wasn’t true, but Seteth can only sit and ponder. He’s asked you outright about your behavior, but you refused to tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You told him that one day he would figure it out. And that little comment only left him more baffled than before! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t help that Flayn has been acting strangely as well. Sometimes she’ll just </span>
  <em>
    <span>look </span>
  </em>
  <span>at him, as of expecting Seteth to suddenly come to a realization of some sort. And then she leaves once she realizes that <em>no</em>, that isn’t happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s also been very pushy to have him alone with you, which is odd as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Seteth hums, a hand on his chin as he leans back on his chair, sat alone in his office. “I can figure this out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just has to put the pieces together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It all started after you gave him that earring. It was a thoughtful, genuine gift, and Seteth was truly thankful for it. Was the earring a hint of some sort? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Discreetly, he lifts a hand up into his hair so he can feel the ring. He wears it every day, which felt odd at first, but now it felt like it was a piece of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It shows I know who you are, and I love who you are. Even if it’s behind closed doors and a secret… as long as you don’t take it off, you’ll know that, won’t you?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s what you had said to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re lovely words, of course. Seteth feels flustered just thinking about that day and how you looked at him. And what you said was so sweet. But that was it, right? What more were you trying to say? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the flowers, the private outings, the earring… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love who you are.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Oh</strong>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seteth’s hand slowly leaves his ear, dropping on his desk as he sits upright. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ohh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It all makes sense now- but, perhaps, that isn’t much better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man groans and sinks into his chair again, putting a hand over his face as he feels his cheeks grow hot. It was all so painfully obvious now that he had figured it out- and Goddess, why did it take him so long? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day, he’ll have to man up and admit that he was an idiot to your confession. Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>repeated</span>
  </em>
  <span> confession. But today is not that day- for now, he needs a minute to process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What’s he going to do now that he knows? There’s a hot, pounding feeling in his chest that tells him something important, surely. But… Seteth sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s too afraid to word exactly how he feels about this right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seteth has lived for a long, long time. Too long, honestly, but all his experience means that hiding his fluster and sudden embarrassment he feels when he’s around you now is easier than it might be for others. He had lived much of his life as a father as well, which required a certain level of patience and hiding your feelings to a certain extent for the sake of your child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he sees you again after he had finally figured out, he feels several mortifying emotions. But instead of expressing them or the small discomfort he now feels with your loving gaze, he simply smiles at you and continues to act ignorant as he had before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man keeps it up for a while, not necessarily because he wants to, but rather there’s never a good time to bring it up. He’d like to discuss these feelings you have, but… it never seemed appropriate while you were in the middle of a war. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You feel the same way, of course. The flatteries and special attention you’d been giving him before have stopped as you focus on the fight in front of you, helping train soldiers and discuss tactics with him and the others every day. You’ve always been a fine soldier, one of the best, and your expertise shines during this time of need. Seteth is glad to have you by his side now more than ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So… perhaps he may return your feelings. He’s still not sure, because it’s been so long since he’d been romantic with another person- and he’s not sure when he’ll be ready to act on such actions. But besides that, you are his friend and ally, first and foremost. Like always. The bond you share only grows stronger as you fight together and </span>
  <em>
    <span>live</span>
  </em>
  <span> together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if there’s another depth to your relationship that hasn’t been assessed yet, Seteth knows that as it is now is still pretty damn good. So he doesn’t feel impatient or in a rush to pull you aside and talk about it. It can wait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’ll be there when he’s ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lately, you've been talking about mildly-absurd things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think once this is all over," you had begun one afternoon as you and Seteth sat together in his office. The conversation started around more serious topics like your next move against Edelgard's army and defenses around your camp, but then it started to drift to more casual topics as you sat on the only other chair available in the room, placed in the corner of the room. "I'd like to buy a cabin." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A cabin?" Seteth raised his eyebrows at the idea, looking at you from across his desk. "Why is that?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You shrug, hands folded in your lap. "I just think it would be nice. Living at the monastery or in the cities is always nice, but... it feels about the right time to live somewhere more discreet." You trail on. "Doing more domestic things. Maybe make a garden, learn how to sew, or some shit like that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seteth snorts. "I'm sorry," he says. "I don't think I can ever imagine you sitting down and sewing even if my life depended on it." You laugh with him and nod, but Seteth hums and taps his fingers on his desk as he relaxes on his chair. "A garden sounds nice, though." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Flayn has taken more interest in flowers recently, I've noticed. She goes to the greenhouse quite often."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, then I'll have to plant some flowers in my imaginary-garden at my imaginary-cabin, then." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You must." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation slowly comes to a stop in comfortable silence, but you break it once more as your foot shuffles on the carpet and you look at your hands. "Seteth, you should come with me." His head perks up at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pardon?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should. If you ever could dare to imagine a life outside the monastery," you make eye contact with him then, a little gleam in your eye, "you and Flayn will always be safe with me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seteth relaxes his shoulders as he leans on his desk, and he looks at you twice as fondly. "I have no doubts about that," he says, and he means it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five years later, Byleth, the trusted professor and wielder of the Sword of the Creator, came back to the monastery. And with their reappearance came hope, and that hope drove them toward ending the war once and for all almost a year later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed practically impossible, but it was true. Edelgard had fallen, and the resistance against the church fell with her. But, Byleth had argued, there was a reason behind this war, and they wouldn’t ignore the reason it arose. So Fodlan finally started to know a little thing called ‘peace’ as Byleth and the Church of Seiros began to unite the country- all of it, together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seteth thought this could only lead to busier days for him, but overall, a wonderful future as well. He’d already lived through one world-turning war, along with several others, and knowing Byleth, he had a feeling that everything would start to shape up after this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flayn had asked him, a bit hesitantly, if he planned to stay and help Byleth with their new government. And to be honest, Seteth wasn’t sure. ‘For now,’ he had told her. And then, even more hesitantly, she asked if he wanted her by his side. And Seteth’s heart pounded hard in his chest as his eyes softened, looking down at his dear daughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I will always want you by my side,’ he told her earnestly. ‘But if you wish to be somewhere else, then I think this is the time to do it.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had never smiled at him so brightly before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been a couple of months since then. Flayn had left- not without a very long, crushing farewell hug and speech from her father- and things were as busy as ever. Rhea had stepped down from her duties, as to be expected, but she still helped Byleth along with him from the sidelines. Honestly, it felt like his role of right-hand-man was casually tossed from Rhea over to Byleth- he basically lived the same life as before. Overlooked the soldier's duties, the costs of rebuilding, scheduled meetings, and organized all the scruffy details that came with building a new government. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He often wondered if he even liked living like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The answer came eventually when you came knocking on his door. You had a particular look in your eye this evening as you smiled at him from his doorway. “I have something to show you,” you told him simply with a raised brow, “do you have the time?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seteth did not, but nonetheless, he replied, “yes, of course. Where are we going?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked pleased by his answer and even more so when he immediately stood from his desk, not even bothering to organize his papers as he walked over to you. “Somewhere not too far, but far enough. We’ll be taking a ride on your wyvern,” you start to walk, leading him down the monastery halls and down the stairs. He raises his eyebrows at your idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My wyvern? Am I flying us?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no. You wouldn’t know where we’re going! You’ll be in the back seat for once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you knew how to fly,” Seteth says, almost impressed. You laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t! You’ve been busy, Seteth, <em>too</em> busy. I’ve learned while you weren’t looking,” you don’t sound upset by him as you say it. Just mildly entertained. “I’m probably not as good as you, but who is? You’ve had way too much practice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seteth laughs through his nose as you arrive at the stalls. “Thank you for stroking my ego, dear.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never a problem, love.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of you talk so casually, it’s almost impressive you haven’t confessed yet. You smile as you take Seteth’s wyvern out of her stall, the animal purring and nuzzling into your hand as you wrap the saddle around her back. And then you hop on, offering your hand down to him with that same look in your eye. “You ready?” You ask him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He huffs through his nose. “Of course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You take off into the air after that. Seteth wraps his arms securely around your waist as you ride, the air whipping through your hair and his, making him shiver at the chill, but he’s fine. He’s more than fine, really- just flying in the air like this feels freeing- it’s been much too long since he’s been able to. Seteth makes a comment whenever you shake the wyvern and don’t hold her steady, and you always comment back that you meant to do that. He doubts it and rolls his eyes, but he never stops smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You reach your destination fairly quickly. You make the wyvern land at a spot near a river, the rocks and sand crumbling beneath her feet as she shakes and then leans down so the two of you can hop off. Besides the nice view, Seteth doesn’t see anything of note. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You notice him looking around and latch an arm around his. “It wouldn’t have been fun if you saw the surprise from the air, so we’ll have to walk there,” you tell him. “Unless you’re tired already?” You raise a brow and Seteth huffs again, elbowing you in the ribs lightly before tugging you forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not,” he says. “Let’s go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Despite your confidence from earlier, he sees the anxiety on your features as you nod your head and tug him along, past the trees and deeper into the small forest. The babbling river and sound of wildlife rustling in bushes is the only noise that passes the two of you as you walk, and it feels oddly tense. Seteth sees you open your mouth several times, but you always close it before any words can come out. He'd ask you what's wrong, but he knows you will tell him if it's serious, so he keeps quiet and lets you lead him. </p><p><br/>The two of you don't walk for long. Eventually, you come to another clearing where the trees thin out a bit. Ahead of you, there's the beginnings of a foundation that's placed in a lovely place beside the river and trees. It's just barely anything at all, but Seteth immediately can tell what it's meant to be as he observes the wood and logs and pipes that are being built into the ground. And he smiles. "A cabin," he says, almost breathlessly. </p><p>"Exactly," you nod. "It's not really much yet, as you can tell, but-" You untangle your arm from him as you walk toward the foundation for your new home, gesturing with your arms. "I'm planning for it to go from here, over to that tree-" you point, "just one story, but maybe we can build another story if we ever want to. This is where the living room will be, and then the kitchen- a room for Flayn over here." You talk a lot more animated than Seteth has ever seen you before, your imagination for the new cabin guiding you as you gesture and explain everything you had planned. Eventually, you stop and look at him with a smile. "What do you think?" </p><p> </p><p>Seteth takes a deep breath, hands locked behind his back as he observes it all quietly. You seem to grow more anxious from his silence, he knows, but he keeps himself quiet as he slowly walks toward you and the house, continuing to casually take everything in. After a few beats, he finally clicks his tongue. "I think," he says, purposefully letting the statement drag before he looks over to you with a sparkle in his eye, "that it is absolutely wonderful." </p><p><br/>A big huff leaves you loudly as you throw your head back with a sigh, laughing at him. "You just had to keep me on edge, didn't you?" </p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>You smirk at him. "No, you're not." Seteth smiles back wordlessly. "So you like it? Do you think you'd want to move in? Could be fun."</p><p>"Hmm," Seteth hums, bumping his body into yours. "Could be." </p><p>"Could be!"</p><p>"...Yes. I'd love to live out here with you," finally, he answers. Seteth notices how your shoulders slack at his reply, your eyes gleaming. You wrap an arm around his shoulders, and naturally, his hands unclasp from behind him as he wraps an arm around your back. You lean into him and Seteth can feel how warm you are, and it's a lovely feeling. </p><p> </p><p>"Also," you break the silence casually, "I love you." </p><p>It's Seteth's turn to throw his head back as he barks out a laugh. You watch him with an amused quirk in your brow, even more so when Seteth tightens his hold on you. "Yes, dear. Yes, I know." He meets your gaze. "I love you, too."</p><p><br/>He knows for sure now. And he'll make even more sure that the time you spend together, building this cabin and living together, that he'll make up for all the lost time. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>